


The Soft of Snow

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bastogne setting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sleeping together in the literal sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: “Could be better, but it works.” he admits and exhales a puff of misty air. Luz lets a smile cross his face, and it feels like it cracks the perpetual layer of phantom ice on his skin he can't seem to shake the feeling of.





	The Soft of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some kind of luztoye comfort fic so here's the product of that. 
> 
> as usual, based purely off the HBO portrayals!!

 

It’s late and dark when George Luz locates a certain Joe Toye who had gone AWOL to rejoin the company. His breath puffs in front of his face as his boots crunch against the Ardennes snow, and he peers into every foxhole before finding the one he's looking for. He rocks on the heels of his chilled boots before speaking.

“Hey. Nice of you to join us, Brass Knuckles.” Luz chuckles as he wraps his coat around him a little more.

Toye just shakes his head at the nickname and sticks a hand up from where he's curled up in a foxhole. Luz takes it and jumps down to join him, back hitting the frozen dirt as he slides down into a sitting position. “How's the arm?” he asks after they're side by side.

“Could be better, but it works.” he admits and exhales a puff of misty air. Luz lets a smile cross his face, and it feels like it cracks the perpetual layer of phantom ice on his skin he can't seem to shake the feeling of.

Joe lifts the blanket he was huddled under and George helps him toss it over the top of the foxhole, so they're delved into semi darkness and the wind doesn't bite as hard. Luz feels Joe’s arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him in, and they grab onto each other to try and warm up. “M’ I hurting your arm?” George mumbles, and just gets a head shake and nonchalant hum. Toye eventually slides one of his hands inside Luz’s jacket and they move close enough that George is only a few centimeters from being in Joe’s lap.

“It’s goddamn cold.” he complains after a minute or so, even though they're both starting to feel some semblance of warmth for the first time in weeks. George’s head eventually gives up on maintaining rigidity and lolls back to lean against Joe’s shoulder. Joe leans his head against George’s and sighs, eyes drifting shut.

“So cold.” George mumbles and rolls over to tangle his legs with Joe’s, hand reassuredly patting his chest and Toye rolls his eyes.

“Not like that, you fucking octopus.” he says and pulls Luz all the way on top of him, spreading his legs so Luz can settle between them, his back pressing against Joe’s chest as they shuffle in the tight space. Joe’s knees bend up slightly as he loops his arms under George’s and lets them rest against the wool of the coat covering Luz’s stomach, and Toye’s head falls back to hit the earthen wall of the hole with a thud. _Now_ he's finally getting some notion of heat in this frozen shitshow.

George's hands come up to hook around Joe’s forearm, and his breathing steadies as George rubs up and down the sleeve of his jacket. It's a soothing motion, and Toye’s eyes flutter shut. Luz moves his hands so they're over Joe’s and they slowly lace together.

*

The wind is especially loud tonight.

The only reason that their blanket hasn't blown off the top of the foxhole is because Nixon had stopped by sometime while they were asleep, peering under to take a look at the soldiers inside. The position they are in is almost… intimate. He sets tree branches along the blanket hem to keep it down and carries on, smirking as he heads back to Winters. _They look like lovers_ , he will say, _Don't know how Buck saw that before us._

 

“Turn the volume down, Maria.” George mumbles in his sleep, squeezing Joe’s thigh from where his arm had dropped to hook under it. “I fuckin’ hate this song.”

Toye’s eye cracks open and he breathes in through the mess of Luz hair his face is buried in as Luz snickers in his sleep.

Joe’s whole front is delightfully warm, and he grins sleepily as George’s laughter fills their foxhole like the peach bubbly they'd split one drunken night in Toccoa. (They could barely keep their hands off each other. Joe doesn't remember much, but he remembers some very vividly. Grabbing Luz over the bar, his smile, how he'd stumbled into the empty barracks with Joe, the way it tasted after George drank champagne and the way it tasted to kiss the moans off his lips.)

“Joe would pro’lly dance to this with me though.” George mumbles and Joe smoothes down his jacket.

For once, the war was not breathing down their necks, so Joe Toye let his eyes slide back shut and he fell asleep. 

 


End file.
